Monsters in My Closet
by Bazaar Malay
Summary: Trunks is sure there is something hiding in his closet, and who better to fight off the monster then his father, right?


**Title: **Monsters in My Closet

**Author: **Bazaar Malay

**Rating: **Fiction Rated :** T**

**Note**: Yeah, I should probably be finishing up the last half of the next chapter to _Lefty_, but this popped in my head and I couldn't help myself.

Enjoy.

* * *

Trunks tiptoed up to the side of his parent's bed. He knew that two in the morning probably wasn't the best time to wake his father, but he also knew that there was _something_ in his closet, and he refused to sleep while there was the possibility of being eaten alive by it in the middle of the night.

Some might mistake that last thought as fear, fear of what might be lurking in the shadowy depths, but they'd be wrong. Trunks was not _scared_. Trunks didn't get scared. _Ever_.

He could take on whatever might be hiding in his closet!

He was brave!

In fact, forget getting his dad – Trunks was going to march right up to his closet door, grab whatever was in there, and kill it.

Yes, that is exactly what he was going to do!

Yup, there he goes, walking back to his room.

Opening his bedroom door…

Sneaking over to his closet…

Grasping the door handle…

Opening the -

And that's when he heard the scratching noise.

Trunks was now back at the side of his parent's bed.

What? The kids five, he's aloud to be scared every once in a while.

"Daddy?" Trunks poked his father's arm. "Daddy, wake up." Vegeta's eyes shot open at the sound of his son's voice. He looked over the side of the bed, only to find his young son staring at him.

Looking over at the alarm clock on his night stand, he groaned. "Boy, what could you possibly want this early in the morning?"

Trunks fidgeted in his place, it was only at that moment that he realized how stupid he was going to sound to his Dad. "There's…there's a…"

"Spit it out, brat, or else I'm going back to sleep."

"Um…"

Vegeta sighed. "You have three seconds to tell me."

"Well…"

"Three."

"M-my closet…"

"Two."

"I keep hearing this…"

"One."

"Um…"

"Too slow." Vegeta rolled on to his side with his back facing his son.

"NO WAIT!" Trunks jumped on top of his father. "I was sleeping, and I woke up cause I heard this noise, and it was coming from my closet, and I tried to figure out what it was, but…but I'm scared to look."

Vegeta stared up at the boy now sitting on his chest. "So what you're telling me is that you woke me up at this ungodly hour to tell me that there's a _noise_ coming from your closet?"

"…yes."

"I'm going back to sleep."

By this time Bulma had already woken up, and after the initial shock of what time it was wore off she shoved her husband's shoulder. "Vegeta, would you just check his stupid closet so we can all go back to sleep?"

"Woman, this is ridiculous, there is nothing in his closet."

"I know, I know – but just open the door, poke around in it for two seconds, tell him there isn't anything in there, and then we can all spend the rest of the night doing what we're supposed to be doing," Bulma yawned as the snuggled into her covers "…sleeping." Her eyes closed as she started to drift off to sleep.

"This is the dumbest – "

"Vegeta, just do it." She said without even opening her eyes.

"Please, daddy." Trunks tugged at his arm. "You're the strongest person in the whole world, you can kill whatever's in there."

Vegeta smirked at the 'strongest person' comment, he couldn't argue with his boy there.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

Trunks smiled as he dragged his father down the hall, if anyone could keep him safe from whatever evil thing was in his room, it was his dad.

As Vegeta stepped into his son's bedroom, Trunks clung to his leg, staring across the room at the source of his fear.

Vegeta strode to the closet, still angry at the fact that he was even doing this in the first place. He was the finest warrior of the proudest and strongest race in all the universe and here he was searching for invisible monsters in the disgustingly messy bedroom of a five year old boy. Honestly, what was he turning into?

"It's…it's in t-there." His son pointed as he stood trembling at the foot of his bed, refusing to go near his closet.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he opened the door and peered inside, if anything the boy shouldn't be worried about monsters, he should be worried about being crush under the massive amount of _crap_ in here.

"There is nothing in here." Vegeta was about to slam the door shut and call it a day when his son whispered.

"No, you gotta look behind all my stuff, it might be hiding."

Vegeta growled, he kneeled on the ground, shifting all of his son's junk, searching for something that wasn't even there. "Boy, there is nothing in here."

Trunks to a tentative step towards his father. "…are you sure?"

Vegeta sighed, "Trunks, I am telling you that there is nothing in your – _HOLY SHIT_!"

Trunks screamed.

* * *

"I cannot believe you." Bulma said as she began to clean up the new and rather deep gashes across her husband's face.

"What do you mean 'I can't believe you'?" He could not understand why his woman was blaming _him_ for what had just happened.

"I mean, I can't believe that you would scare that poor animal like that."

"_Poor animal?_ That damn cat is the one that clawed at my face!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh, Vegeta, Scratch is just a sweet little kitty, and now she's hiding somewhere in the house, because _you_ scared her! Dad is going to be so upset when he finds out that she's missing, those two are always together, not to mention that you've probably traumatized your son from ever going back into his closet."

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. "It disturbs me that you care more for that wretched animal then your own husband."

Bulma smirked. "Well, maybe that's because the cat treats me better then you do."

* * *

A few nights later Trunks was back at the side of his parents bed, for a very similar reason, and who would have guessed it – at two in the morning.

"Daddy, there's something under my bed, can you look for me?"

Terrible flashbacks of claws coming towards his face came rushing back. "Hell no, I'm not going near your room again."

Trunks frowned, but his mother agreed to go with him. After checking under his bed thoroughly, Bulma tucked her son back into bed and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Why didn't Daddy want to look under my bed?"

Bulma thought for a moment. "Because he's scared to go into your room."

Trunks giggled. "Really?"

His mother smiled. "Really."

He smirked. "What a wuss."

* * *

- Bazaar


End file.
